1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf training device to help a golfer develop a swing with proper hand position, proper club shaft alignment and appropriate power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amateur golfers often are frustrated by their inability to achieve consistency from one golf shot to the next. The occasional long true shot for most amateur golfers is likely to be the high point in an afternoon of slices, hooks or otherwise ineffective golf shots.
Amateur golfers spend small fortunes on lessons in an effort to develop consistency, accuracy and/or strength. However, the various requirements for a golf swing (e.g., grip, stance, back swing, follow through etc.) often lead to series of disjointed motions with poor performance through the most important parts of the swing.
The patent literature is replete with prior art attempts to develop training devices that are intended to improve a golf game. Some golf training devices are designed to develop a preferred position for various body parts at various points during a golf swing. Some such devices are worn by the golfer during a training session, while others are positioned near the golfer. Many of these training devices are intended to guide the golfer's hands, arms, shoulders and/or hips or the head of the golf club through an appropriate arc as the golfer carries out the back swing and/or follow through. However, devices worn by a golfer or devices that physically guide portions of the golfer's body or the golf club into or through a swing create a significantly likelihood that the golfer will rely upon the apparatus and will perform differently when the apparatus is not being used or worn. Thus, a golfer may be forced to guide his or her hands through a proper arc when the hands or the golf club are physically guided by a training device. However, once the golfer steps away from the training device, there is a substantial likelihood that the body and club will divert significantly from the precise positions required by the apparatus.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a golf training device that is not worn by a golfer.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide a golf training device that does not contact any part of the golfer or golf club at any time during a swing.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide a golf training device that focuses only upon aspects of the golf swing occurring at a narrow range of critical times in the golf swing.